Prophecy of the Moonlight Daughter
by Kesterel
Summary: There once was a village beneath the lake. A village that could only be found by following the moonlight. There once was a clan that lived in that village, but one day, both the village and the clan disappeared.


**Kesterel does not own Naruto or any of it's characters, she does not Own Sora or Maha-kun, thos bleong to Bethy-chan and Sean. HOWEVER! Kira is her character!**

**There was once a hidden village beneath the lake, which could only be found by following the moonlight. From this village, emerged a clan who's only purpose was to bring about the end of all things. A single sacrificial lamb would end it all, but all the members of this clan possessed a strong will to live, and a strong love of all forms of life. The creator was enraged. He sent disaster upon disaster to attack the clan and the village they protected, until one day, the clan disappeared. At the same time, the Village of Moonlight forever disappeared.**

A hundred years later, a prophecy was made. It foretold the coming of a girl of that clan, and the reappearance of the Village of Moonlight. It told a tale of the choices she could make, resulting in the end of the world, or a beautiful new beginning. This is her story.

-------------

Two women stood upon a cliff not far from Konoha. Both wore an outfit which had not been seen in a hundred years, but was still hated. The red clouds which adorned their black cloaks seemed to stand out cheerfully compared to their surroundings.

"Kira-sama, I am pleased to report that Konoha received our messenger kindly, and the Hokage has requested a meeting with you personally. Perhaps Akatsuki can at last know peace?" one girl was cheerfully reporting to the other girl, who bore the mark of the Tomi clan. The young leader sighed, clearly bored, and continued to play with her brown locks. A single pink streak broke up the neat, uniform look of her appearance.

"You think peace will ever be an option for us Sora-chan? No matter how you look at it, our ancestors were criminals, and we have inherited their sins. Do we have a right to wish for peace? I'm not so sure." Kira murmured. Sora Uchiha was the only person she would ever tell her deepest fears, the only person she could ever trust. For the most part. There are some things you just don't trust an Uchiha with, no matter how much you care about them. They will only turn around and bite you on the ass.

Sora blinked, and then bowed her head. "I am confident that if Uzumaki Naruto once forgave our sins, then so can his son. Sasuke Uzumaki-sama is a very fair man." She smiled brightly at Kira.

Kira frowned. "Sasu-chan and Naruto-sama were two completely different people. I could respect Naruto-sama."

"That might be because you didn't see Naruto-sama in diapers."

"It would have been funny though. To bad the time traveling jutsus are uncontrollable." Kira chirped. She jumped as she heard someone move the gravel behind her. "you were supposed to be here 2 hours ago Maha-kun!"

The white haired young man smiled sheepishly. The only things he had inherited from his grandfather had been his hair color and a habit of arriving late. "Sorry, I got held up helping a little old lady cross the street..."

"FOR TWO HOURS?!" both Kira and Sora asked in outrage. They were used to the Hatake's bad habits, but that didn't mean they liked them.

"You wasted all that time looking at porn didn't you?! YOU UNDERAGE PERVERT!" Kira shouted. Maha cowered at her rage.

"Don't hurt me Kira-sama... I remembered to bring you some this time!" He held up a tape.

Kira snatched the tape from him almost instantly. "Well... since you remembered me I suppose I can forgive you."

---------

The hokage's office hadn't changed much since Kira had last been in it. In fact, the only thing that had changed was which decrepit man sat at the desk. Naruto had been dead almost 30 years now, and his son Sasuke now rotted away beneath the piles of paperwork. She fidgeted nervously under his heavy gaze.

She filnched as he spoke. "So tell me Kira... How is it we met almost 70 years ago, yet you haven't aged a bit? Is it an illusion? Tell me your secret!"

Kira glared, and retorted angrily. "as if I'd be some rotting carcass like you! I could never be that ugly," Sasuke looked annoyed at this, but Kira continued on. "Unlike you, I can time travel... I just can't choose when to..."

Sasuke laughed. "Time travel huh? Oh well, if you can't bring yourself to admit you're pretty damn old now, I'll let you keep up the charade." He came out from behind the desk and hugged Kira. "It's good to see you again old friend!"

Kira jumped back in horror."ewwww old man germs, Gerroff me Sasu-chan!" She tripped over a potted plant, and fell flat on her back. She sat up rubbing her head, and glared at the plant. "when did that get there?" She muttered grumpily.

"Ummm Kira-sama???" Sora was in the Window. "That plant has been there almost 50 years... Oh hey Sasuke-sama!"

---------------

**Well, welcome into the world that is Kesterel's mind. Please review, I want an opinion on my story! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! **


End file.
